180 Overturn Tiger
180 Overturn Tiger is the fifth robot in creators SkyISKult "Overturn" line of robots with the previous being (180..., 360...,720... and 1080 Overturn). All were invertible boxes but differed mainly in the primary weapon systems with 720 Overturn being the first to drop spinning discs in favour of then mounted spikes. With the announcement of Series 3 and its Rules 180 Overturn Tiger was created just for this opportunity since it will be the creators first international competition. The robot was build with good defence in mind leading to tank-inspired slanted side walls for better part-protection, eventually giving the robot its name as well. A center frontplate is put on for more protection from 12 o'clock and a powerful 4x4 drive system paired with two CO2 powered Spikes giving it also a solid offensive. Those design choices were put to test when the robot fought the legendary PM's Pulverizer in his first match. Robot History It appeared in Banter Wars Friendly #3 showing promise, taking off two of three Flipperarms of An Ordinary Robot. However it struggled in the Bridge of Doom Arena due to its low ground-clearance eventually getting pinned by the newly designed PM's Pulverisor Banter Wars 2.5 Wiki Wars: In the first Round it faced trinity sns, Gale Force X. But Gale Force X had an unfinished AI and 180 Overturn Tiger had no problem securing his first Win. In the Quarter-Final it faced Spyder, due to the fact the robots did start with their rear-ends faced toward each other, 180 Overturn Tiger could surprise Spyder and get a quick attack in on the side of the robot, it never let go and Spyder couldn't get out before Observabot thought it was dead and split the robots apart. Spyder although crawled back once again only to be put to rest by a final blow of one of 180 Overturn Tigers deadly Spikes. The Semi-Final was fought between 180 Overturn Tiger and Siren. Again the underdog did manage to surprise the veteran by quickly getting into a position from which it could control the fight. With both the defense and offense working in favor of 180 Overturn Tiger it pushed Siren towards the "Claw", unable the free itself Siren was thrown off the Arena and 180 Overturn Tiger went through to the Final where it will face Dr Pheasent. The Final began with both robots smashing their weapons against each other, 180 Overturn Tiger had the pushing power but was unable to damage Dr Pheasent actually losing its weapons on the defensive spikes on Dr Pheasent which protect its wheels. The battle looked as it was going in Dr Pheasents favor after it took off the protective plate from 180 Overturn Tiger but the Tiger on his final legs got one last good push in which left Dr Pheasent stuck on the arena "Claw" 180 Overturn Tiger took the chance and pushed Dr Pheasent out of the arena winning a lucky but deserving Wiki Wars Trophy. New Blood: '''The first Round Battle was fought between 180 Overturn Tiger, Chasm, Invertabull and The Naked Rat. 180 Overturn Tiger was dominant through the whole battle. First leaving Invertabull useless with only wheels on one side, then it turn towards the fighting Chasm and Naked Rat, both robots had nothing to answer the quick and relentless attack, losing wheels and eventually braking down all together before 180 Overturn Tiger turned back towards the spinning Invertabull getting a perfect angle on the other two wheels. With Invertabull unable to move both Bots were counted out 180 Overturn Tiger backed off to fast into the opposite wall and got stuck on it. With all other robots already out of the match it still got the win. '''After Banter Wars 2.5 The robot also appeared in the Banter Wars Ragnabots Series by Diotoir moving through Heat D with two wins over Girls Love Gaming and Detrimental. It lost in the next Round against Psychotic Asylum. Ragnabots was the last Tournament of the robot and it was retired afterwards and replaced by the newly improved 360 Overturn Tiger Results Wins/Losses *'Banter Wars' *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 *'Ragnabots' *Wins: 2 *Losses:1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 2.5 Entered *Series 3: Entered but withdrawn and replaced with 360 Overturn Tiger. Trivia: * It is named after the German WWII Tank due to both being "Over-Designed" * It's effective Weaponry earned it the nickname "Razer of Banter-Wars" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses